


Pleased to meet you

by Catherine314159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hentai, Locker Room, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, 产乳, 女化, 孕期性交, 巨乳, 强奸, 捆绑, 粗暴性爱, 肉便器 - Freeform, 自慰, 轮奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine314159/pseuds/Catherine314159
Summary: A series pornographic or we just say dirty works of Mauro Icardi. She(Icardi is a girl!) has been abused and used by the whole PSG team and some other players.伊卡尔迪女化，巨乳，是全队的母牛和肉便器。涉及女化，怀孕，强奸，轮奸，孕期性爱，吸奶，榨乳，捆绑，去人格化，性奴隶，太多了，想到再写。只要铍还是这个体型我就一直写下去。
Relationships: Mauro Icardi & Kylian Mbappé, mauro icardi/Antero Henrique
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Pleased to meet you

她是球队里的母牛和招待品。在夜深人静时，疲软的阴茎从她身体里滑出来，恩里克沉入睡梦中，伊卡尔迪捧着自己胸前两团巨乳，极小声地啜泣，眼泪顺着下巴滴到涨痛的乳肉上。她才生产完，产道还未恢复原先的紧致，恩里克不让球员们再折腾她的阴道。“忍着点儿。”头发灰白的俱乐部总监在更衣室宣布，“忍一个月。”球员们果然不再插入她的女穴。  
“连手指都没有。”那名年轻的世界杯冠军对队医保证，一根细长的金属管子从阴道伸进去，内窥镜的玻璃头破开宫颈口，伊卡尔迪痛呼一声，队医让她放松，一只手捏着她的乳头，另一只手拿着金属软管捅进她的子宫，她泌乳了，一滴滴乳汁不受控制地流到医生手上，队医看着仪器屏幕上的宫内成像，头也不回地吩咐她：“舔。”  
队友们在她身后笑了起来，伊卡尔迪喉咙里发出一声悲哀的呜咽，她不敢反抗，队医是恩里克最信任的人，如果他宣布自己现在可以性交，那恩里克就会把她扔到球队更衣室中央，先把前后都塞上跳蛋，然后把她的四肢反折绑住，手上套一个猫爪，她便只能靠手肘和膝盖着地了。伊卡尔迪就会像个被截肢的人偶一样，拖着残破的肢体爬行。她原本还会被吊在空中，从天花板上垂下两根绳子，她被绑成任意形状，嘴巴，女穴和后穴是一定要露在外面的，任谁进来都可以插进去或者只是摸两把取乐，嘲笑她的淫荡和不知廉耻。可是没过两次他们就发现伊卡尔迪已经不会反抗了，她怎么能爬出更衣室的那扇门呢，当她被放下来第一件事是爬到球鞋上前后摩擦阴部自慰，伊卡尔迪那一次甚至惊到了恩里克，他拦住冲动上前的球员，离了几步远，观赏她哭着挥动牲畜一般的肢体，四处找寻可以刺激到蚌肉内珍珠的东西，她的阴蒂在爬动摩擦间已经给了她一次小小的，不甚痛快的高潮，她哭得更厉害了，泪眼模糊，胸前泪水口水糊作一团。伊卡尔迪爬到一个球员的更衣柜前，手肘将球鞋挪出来，跪在地上将湿润到滴水的阴部完全贴合球鞋表面。人群里传来几声响亮的嘲笑。她抬头，恍惚地意识到这是世界冠军的柜子，他们在笑她妄想。伊卡尔迪顾不上给自己辩解，双腿分得更开，阴蒂终于接触到汗湿的球鞋表面，她开始还想慢慢刺激，可刚开始动就不受控制了，臀部前后摇摆的频率越来越快，激素注射后迅速膨胀的乳房上下拍打，房间里一时只剩她自慰的响亮声响。她慢慢将手肘向内缩紧。想要压住乳房，可只让粗糙的绳索在乳头上滑动，她难受得哭泣，下体湿润柔软的黏膜和脏球鞋鞋面直接接触，特制纤维前后刮弄她的阴蒂，一片火辣辣的疼，让她从意乱情迷中清醒片刻，更清晰地体会刺激的快感。伊卡尔迪很快就高潮了，她瘫倒在地，身体一下一下抽搐着，目光涣散，身下流出一滩清亮的淫液。那名世界冠军从人群中走出来，她眼中含泪，看着对方把被汗水和体液浸湿的球鞋拿在手上，然后自己的世界突然失重，她被拽起来了，世界冠军把她放到皮质座位上，阴唇完全接触到柔软的高档皮质，她不自觉调整姿势，好让阴蒂也被安慰。伊卡尔迪沉浸在刚才的快感里，丝毫不觉眼前危险逼近，那名年轻人狠狠扇了她一巴掌，她一下被打懵了，耳鸣久久不散，伊卡尔迪怯生生地抬头看着他，他毫不留情地伸向她的下身抓了一把，一手淫液，随后捏住她的下颌将手三根手指捅进咽喉，伊卡尔迪憋得满脸通红，挥舞着短缺的手臂说不出话。直到对方看她快昏过去才抽出手，她一下跌落在地，侧着身子咳到干呕。年轻人把球鞋放到她面前，鞋钉向上，直起身，居高临下地看着她，抬腿踢了她一下，伊卡尔迪像一滩烂肉样颤动。他命令道：“坐上去。”伊卡尔迪盯着金属鞋钉，眼神躲闪，身体也不自觉瑟缩一下，对方又踢了一脚，没用力，只够让她从闭合的妓女变成张开的蚌肉。对方终于失去了耐心，抱起她两条腿轻易地将她挪到鞋钉正上方，然后毫不费力地扒开她的大阴唇，小阴唇随即分开，露出湿热的阴道口和红肿的阴蒂，被鞋钉嵌入。

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy my fantasy! I would be really appreciated if you could leave kudos and comments!  
> aww看完希望能留kudos呀，顺便有人想找我聊铍或者切赫莱诺咩欢迎留言


End file.
